We have observed that rabbit liver microsomes are capable of oxidizing phenylethylamine and cyclohexylamine to azoxy-2-phenylethane and azoxy-cyclohexane, respectively. Further work under this program will be carried out to determine if analogous metabolism of methylamine will yield the colon specific carcinogen azoxymethane. Using newly developed techniques for the determination of 1/2-dimethylhydrazine, the pharmacokinetics and metabolism of this carcinogen will be determined in mouse and rat strains with established genetic differences in susceptibility to its colon carcinogenicity. The effects of diet on the pharmacokinetics will also be examined. Using specially derived mouse strains, the hypothesis that alcohol dehydrogenase is responsible for the activation and organotropism of methylazoxymethyl acetate will be tested.